Kings of Valdor
by Gpiggyking
Summary: AU Yugi is a prince, Seto a champion, etc. The Millennium Items hold secrets and powers for their heirs.
1. Prologue

Gpiggyking: Welcome to a brand new fic. A mix of Yu-gi-oh and fantasy, this fic takes place in a realm I created. The cards are used to summon real monsters that do their owners will. Only those who are powerful become duelists. But on to the fic. Extremely Strange guinea Pig: We don't own Yu-gi-oh or any other copyrighted material in this fic. We do however own the cards and characters we made up, along with the lands we made.  
  
The Kings of Valdor: Prologue.  
  
Welcome to Valdor, a land filled with "duelists", people who wield cards of power and summon monsters. Once there were 7 kings who created the game. There was the King of Games, the King of Thieves, the King of Assassins, the King of Psychics, the Queen of 'Seers', the King of Judgment, and the King of Purity. Each of these rulers had a special power. After they created the game they were sealed into seven magical items, exactly 1033 years ago. For that reason I call these item the 'Millennium Items'. Who am I you ask. I am Shadi, the heir to both the King of Judgment and the King of Purity. Therefore I hold the Millennium Scale and the Millennium Anhk. My scale allows me to judge people's hearts. Those who are not worthy of living shall die. All others I judge shall be spared. My Anhk helps my judgment by allowing me to look into people's souls. As I walk along the streets of Caisis I see many people, young and old, rich and poor, good and evil. But I cannot stop, for the other five Millennium Items are about to find homes, including the Millennium Eye I carry in my pocket.  
  
Alas, the wars are about to erupt. I find the man I was looking for, a man named Pegasus. He is a rich, kind-hearted young man who is a fairly rich merchant and duelist. I walk up to him and tap is shoulder. He looks at me strangely. "Excuse me Mr. Pegasus, but you are an heir." "Heir, heir to what?" "Follow me and you shall learn," I say turning and rushing into the Earatian deserts, toward the great pyramids. (A/N Earatia is like ancient Egypt.) Pegasus followed me, running as fast as he could. Finally I stopped and turned to him. "Mr. Pegasus, you are the heir to the King of Psychics, one of The Seven. You may take his item, the Eye, or you may not. Now is the time to choose." "I will take the Eye," Pegasus said. "Very well then," I jammed the golden eye straight into his socket. I turned and left. It has begun. 


	2. The King: Chapter One

Gpiggyking: Time for chapter two! Another Item finds its owner! I still don't own Yu-gi-oh! On with the fic! Extremely Strange Guinea Pig: Hey! GPK! Shish kabob's ready! GPK: MMMmmmm.  
  
Kings of Valdor: The King of Games (Chapter 1)  
  
A boy about age 10 wept. It was his parent's funeral ceremony. They had been attacked by an evil duelist and had been destroyed. The next King and Queen of the Muto Kingdom, both eliminated in one shot. An older man kneeled next to the young boy. The boy was the new prince of the Muto Kingdom, Yugi Muto. The man next to him was his grandfather, and the King of the Muto Kingdom, Solomon Muto. Yugi was already being trained as a duelist by his grandfather. Slowly the old man got up and walked to a small golden box. He took the box to Yugi. "Yugi, in this box is your heritage. Yugi, you are the King of Game's heir." "What?" The sobbing Yugi looked up. " Your tenth great-grandfather was Yami, the King of Games. This is his item, the puzzle. Yugi, I believe you can put it together." King Solomon then walked off, to do official things. "I will put this puzzle together." Right then and there Yugi started on the puzzle that held his 10th great-grandfather's soul. It was 10 at night and the candles were burning low when Yugi had finished the puzzle. He put the last piece in and there was a blinding light. In front of him stood Yami, The King of Games. "So you are my heir, young Yugi," the almost exact replica of Yugi said. "You have unlocked my power, so keep the puzzle close and I will aid you." With those words Yami disappeared into the puzzle, not to be needed for five years. But Yugi would use his help, because it was there. Yugi was not a wasteful one, so tried not to use Yami's help too much. Yami helped Yugi build his deck, learn to ride horses, and many other things. One day King Solomon called Yugi to his throne. "Yugi, my time as king is up. You are to be king, but you are too young to prove yourself." "Grandpa, how would I have to prove myself?" "By defeating the one I could not, and he is Gozaburo Kaiba, the Florin Kingdom's Champion. Yugi you must prepare yourself, for in two years you will be fifteen, and then is when you will prove yourself." "Excuse me King Solomon," Tristan, Yugi's friend and page, said, "But there is a boy here that wishes to speak to you. "Send him in, Tristan. And please, just call me Solomon." "Right Ki. err Solomon." And with that Tristan retrieved the tall sandy- haired boy. "What is your name, how old are you, where are you from, and what is your business here? "My name was Jou, but I want to leave that behind, so call me Joey. I am 13, from a town in the Pinna Kingdom, and I want to become a duelist. I was on a rite of passage quest, and I decided to stay in the world outside Pinna. So I seek your help in becoming a duelist." "Ok Joey, I will help you under one circumstance." "What is it, sir?" "First, call me Solomon, second, you must help my Yugi and be a friend to him." "Ok, ya got chaself a deal!" "Yugi, please show him to a room." "Okay grandpa." "What have I gotten myself into," the King muttered to himself. 


	3. Of Theives and Assassins: Chapter 2

GPK: Welcome back to another fun-filled chapter of Kings of Valdor!! In this episode thieves celebrate! Yami: Right. ESGP: Bibidi, Badidi, Boo! Yami: 'turns chibi' ESGP: Woops. Yugi: Aww great, you turned my dark into a kid!! GPK: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, so lets get on with the fic before something bad happens.  
  
Kings of Valdor: Of Thieves and Assassins (Chapter 2)  
  
A young boy with pure white hair walked home from the market. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something glimmer. 'Odd' he thought. 'You never see anything glimmer in this part of town.' The boy walked over and picked up the ring, covered with points and hanging from a chain. All of the sudden a bright light flashed and a mirror image of himself picked up the boy. "Who are you?" the clone yelled. "My name's Ryou Bakura." "So that sister of mine used my first name as her last. Humph." "Umm, who are you?" "Me! I am Bakura, King of Thieves, one of the seven creators, and I am your 12th great uncle Ryou. I am your dark side!" the evil form then de- materialized and went into his ring. Ryou just looked freaked out.  
  
A young boy with blonde hair and tattoos all over his back stood shirtless in the River Hexon, Earatia's largest river, fishing with a spear. He lunged at a fish and instead hit something metal. "What in the name of the Pyramids!" He bent over and pulled the small rod out of the water. "It's made of the same material that sis' Tauk is made of. I wonder if this has an ancient spirit?" And as if his questions were answered a longhaired version of the boy came out of the rod. "Boy, what is your name?" "My name is Malik. What's yours?" "My name is also Malik, but you will call me Yami Malik." "Malik, time for dinner," a girl with dark hair and a golden necklace, the Millennium Tauk. "Good Ra, she looks exactly like my wife, Ishizu!" "Did I hear my name," Ishizu said, coming out of her Tauk. "Ahhhhh! It is her!!" Yami Malik then dove into his rod. "Hmm, if it isn't my husband, the assassin king." "What the?" "Okay, that's odd," Isis said forcing her 11th great grandma into the Tauk.  
  
"Let's go have dinner!" "What do you mean you like being nice!" Bakura screamed at his heir, while throwing him into the wall. "Oww." "Shut up weakling!" Bakura pulled something out of his pocket and asked, "Got a light?" Ryou just rolled over and handed Bakura a match. "Thanks kid," Bakura said as he lit the little rolled up paper and smoked. Ryou just grunted in pain.  
  
"Nooo! Father," Malik screamed as he watched his dark kill his father. "Dad" "Take this!!" Malik smashed Yami Malik over the head with his father's club, knocking Yami Malik out immediately. Yami Malik returned to his soul room, where Malik locked him in for what would be the next two years. "I should have never picked this piece of junk up!" Thirteen-year-old Malik flung the rod against the wall. "You couldn't have known it would turn out like this," Isis comforted her younger brother. "I'll look after you Malik. I can cook. It's okay." "I hope so," Malik sobbed into his sister's arms.  
  
GPK: Well sad end to chapter two. Here's a preview of the next chapter: In chapter three of Kings of Valdor, Yugi leaves on his quest to beat the champion of the Florin Kingdom, along with Tristan and Joey, and they run into a woman by the name of Anzu. Ryou leaves his hometown to prove he is worthy to his dark. All that and more in the next chapter of Kings of Valdor! Chibi Yami: 'Hyper' Yugi: 'exhausted' ESGP: I told you not to give him chocolate, but you didn't listen did you! 


	4. The Fun Begins: Chapter 3

GPK: Welcome! Were about to start the next chapter. But I don't own Yu-gi- oh, and I never will. Chibi Yami: 'tied down' Yugi: 'sleeping' Seto and ESGP: 'playing duel monsters.' GPK: Well all's set so let's start!  
  
Kings of Valdor: The Quest Begins (chapter 3).  
  
"Yug, today's the day." "Today's the day I set out to defeat Gozaburo Kaiba." "Well let's go!" The three fifteen-year-olds jump on their horses. Tristan is wearing a light brown cloak, leather armor, cloth shirt and pants, and is carrying a sword on his belt. Joey is dressed the same, except he has a green cloak. Yugi has a gray tunic, a plate-mail breastplate with a Dark Magician painted on it, and a black cloak. He also has a rapier tucked into his belt. All three have lumps in their pockets, obviously where their decks are kept. "Hey, Yug. Why do ya have a Dark Magician painted on your breastplate?" "Because, Joey, it's not only my favorite card, but also a symbol of the Muto Kingdom." "Oh, okay." "Come on you guys, we have a long ride ahead of us." With that the three friends set out with the sun a their backs. "You are really pathetic," Bakura said to Ryou, "you think that by defeating duelists will prove yourself to me! Ha, you need to steal a Millennium Item to prove yourself." "Back in the ring you go," Ryou said forcing Bakura back into the ring. //Ryou, you will never defeat another duelist// /Shut up/ //No// Ryou started out to defeat the only undefeated duelist in the world, Gozaburo Kaiba. Sword clashed upon sword as Malik Ishtar fought back the raiders who were attacking the town he and his sister lived in. "You may be better at handling a sword, but you have no idea what I'm capable of. I'm a duelist you fools, and I summon the power of the Vorse Raider! An attack power of 1900 is strong enough to defeat you! Vorse Raider, Raid Charge!" The large monster charged at the attackers and threw them into the sea. "Fools." "Malik! Help!" Isis cried from across the plaza. She was being attacked by three men with long-swords. "Millennium Golem, smash them!!" Malik's large stone creature raised its fist and came down upon the attackers, instantly flattening them. "Thanks Malik." "Not a problem, Isis." "You may have defeated my weakling men, but I shall defeat you!!" A large man followed by two boys, his sons, pulled out a deck. "So, you're a duelist. Then I will have to beat you. Go Vorse Raider!" "A weak card, in my eyes. Swordstalker, attack!" The large, black warrior attacked the Vorse Raider, destroying it. "I'll play a monster face-down in defense mode." "I'll play Blue Eyes White Dragon. White Lightning Attack!" The dragon's attack reduced Malik's face-down Millennium Golem to dust. "I play Dragon Capture Jar, which takes your Blue Eyes' attack points, and gives them to my Capture Jar. My Dragon Capture Jar is now a 0/3000. Go." "An interesting tactic. Trap Master, destroy that jar," the Trap Master emerged and destroyed the Dragon Capture Jar, releasing the Blue Eyes White Dragon, "White Lightning attack!" The bolt of electricity came closer to destroying Malik and Isis, when it suddenly stopped. "Father, you cannot kill them, just because they were protecting their land." "Noah, how dare you talk to me like that." The large man hit his son, knocking him unconscious. Then Gozaburo was hit hard from the side. "We've had enough of your punishment! Now it's time your ways ended. Ever since you adopted me you have been cruel and mean. But you won't anymore." With that Seto took Gozaburo's deck and shoved him onto the rocks in the ocean. Seto then picked up Noah and left. "That was odd," Malik murmured as he and Isis left to get the townsfolk. Night had settled in as Yugi, Tristan, and Joey set up camp. They suddenly heard a scream. "I check it out," Yugi said and walked towards the noise. Yugi walked for about five minutes until he reached a man carrying a woman. "You." "Who, me?" the man asked. "Yes you. What are you doing with that girl?" "I captured her, so she's my slave. And I think I'll make you my slave too." The man lunged at Yugi, dropping the girl, and Yugi dodged and let Yami take over. "You cannot just take people off the streets as slaves. You must earn them. And since you want me as a slave, you'll have to earn me by beating me in a duel. If I win you never try to take any more slaves and I get the girl, if you win you can take me as a slave. Deal?" "Deal!" "Then it's time to duel! Okay. I'll play Celtic Guardian in attack mode. And I'll play a card face down." The clearing they were in suddenly had a warrior and a glowing rectangular area. "Young duelist you are a fool. My creatures get a power bonus for dueling at night. Go Doma the Angel of Silence! Attack!" The dark fairy attacked Yami's Celtic Guardian and destroyed it, leaving Yami with only 1600 life- points. "All my creatures get an additional 200 attack and defense points, shrimp." "Hmm. I'll play this card face down in defense mode!" "Go Castle of Dark Illusions! It also pumps up all my dark creatures by 200 attack and defense. Doma, attack!" The dark angel's attack had no effect upon Yami's face down card, the Giant Soldier of Stone. "I'll play two cards face down, and then I'll play Dark Magician, which becomes a 2700/2300. Dark Magic attack Doma!!" The wave of dark energy flies towards Doma, and reduces him to particles. "I'll play Chaos shield, and then Reaper of the Cards in Defense mode." "I'll play Swords of Revealing Light! Then I'll play Catapult Turtle in defense mode." "I play the Bistro Bucher in defense mode." "I play Gaia the Fierce Knight!" "Doma, The Angel of Silence, in defense mode." After that move is made the swords of revealing light disappear. "I play Curse of Dragon, along with polymerization, to form Gaia, The Dragon Champion! Then I'll use Catapult Turtle and launch Gaia at your Castle of Dark Illusions." Gaia is flung up and he destroys the flotation ring around the castle. But it also reduces Yami to 600 Life Points, but the castle begins to fall, slowly at first, then faster and faster until all of the man's life points were gone. The duel ended and Yami won freedom for the girl. "Damn you!! It's time for a Panik attack!!" Panik then charged at Yami with a great-sword. "I think it's time for you to go to the Shadow Realm! Dark Warp!" The blast of energy released Panik's soul to the Shadow Realm. Yami walked over to the girl was just regaining consciousness from the fall. Yami switched back to Yugi. "Hi, what's your name?" "My name is Anzu. But my friends call me Tea." "Come on Tea, I'll take you back to camp." "Thank you. For everything." GPK: That's the end of another chapter. In the next chapter we find out Joey's past, then his future is decided by dueling Mai! More madness for Malik and Isis. Shadi returns! And Ryou has a duel with Rex! Bye y'all! 


	5. D DayDuel Day!: Chapter 4

GPK: Hi. Welcome back to my fanfic. ESGP: If you'd like to make a call please hang up and dial again. Seto: Stupid rat.beat me in a duelhangs his head in shame ESGP: That's cause I like tuna. If I hadn't thrown in that Emergency Rations card, I would have lost. But I didn't so I'm the King of Dragons, so phhhthhhhhh! GPK: Muse, why did you just throw Seto a raspberry? Seto: Why you little rat! Jumps on ESGP and starts a fight. Chibi Yami: I heard raspberers are twasty! GPK: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any copyrighted material used in this fic. Now let's start before the Nine Regions of Hell break loose. Ryou had been walking for five hours and it was starting to get dark. Ryou yawns "I'd better set up camp before it gets any darker" // You wuss. I used to walk all night long just to get to my job// /Um, Bakura. You're a thief/ //So! // /Never mind. G'night Bakura-chan./ Ryou laid out his bed roll and set up a tarp tent in some foliage, so he would be concealed. He grunted something about his Yami and fell asleep. "Where are you from," Yugi asked the young female traveling beside him. "Me? I'm from the Village of Fountains." "What are you doing so far away from you home?" "When boys turn 13 they have to go on a quest to see whether they want to stay at the village or stay in the outside world." "How long do you have to stay away?" "Three months, and I just left today." The two just arrived at camp to see Tristan boiling water, and Joey off in the bushes setting up a tent. "Curse you tent," Joey said putting a steak in the ground. "Hey Joey, Tristan, come meet our new companion." Tristan walked up to her and said, "the name's Tristan. What's yours?" "Call me Tea." "Okay then Tea. I'll go drag the lazy bum away from the tent." Tristan then walked over to Joey and dragged him back to Tea. "This freeloader is known as Joey." Joey stood up and was about to shake hands with Tea, when he jumped up and shouted "Anzu!" "So Jono, long time no see. Your sisters been worried sick about you, and her eyesight is failing. Have you no respect for your family!" "Hey I decided to stay in the world outside those walls. But now I got to make some money to help my sista'." Joey started thinking hard when Yugi spoke up, "Joey, why don't you make money dueling. We're bound to run into some other duelists." "Dat's a great Idea Yug! And I think I'll work. So all I got's to do is get enough money to buy a card that will help Serenity. Wahoo!" Joey started jumping for joy. "Hey Joey. Why don't you stop doing cartwheels and work on the tent." "Ah, put a lid on it Tristan." "You wanna say that to my face?"  
  
"Sure, put a lid on it Tristan!" "You're going down Joey!" And with that said a small dust cloud formed from Joey and Tristan fighting. "Um, should we break this up?" "Don't worry about it Tea. I think this is just their bizarre way of showing they care. I'm going to go put up the tent. Why don't you mix the contents of that leather pouch to the water." "Okay Yugi." The night went on undisturbed except for Joey telling Yugi and Tristan all about his past. They eventually filed into the tent and went to sleep. Malik Ishtar stared at the ceiling of his house as he thought about the day's events. 'First I had breakfast. Isis made pancakes. Then I recruited more people for my cult. Then those guys showed up. Then that really big guy with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared, then he got pushed off the cliff by his son or something like that. Then Umbra and Lunis came along and helped get the city running again. Bless those two imbeciles. Their stupid and foolish, but they'll do in a pinch. After the city was up and running again my Yami had the urge to come out and burn things. Isis's Yami had to seduce him to keep him from burning the town down. The went into Isis' bedroom and still haven't come out,' Malik shuddered at the thought of Isis and his alter ego's getting it on, 'bad mental image there.' Malik stood up and Isis looked at him. "Malik what are you doing," she asked from his spare bed. Before she got an answer Malik started banging his head on the wall and shouting "Mental thud Images thud Get thud Out thud Of thud My thud Head thud." He did this several times until he knocked himself out. Isis just sighed and put him in his bed. Shadi wandered the streets, looking for cards. In fact he was looking for one particular card. 'When am I ever going to find that Garnecia Elephantus card?' "Hey you!" Shadi turned around and pointed to himself. "Yeah you, come over here." Shadi did as he was told. "You appear to be looking for something. If it's a card, I can help you. Just tell me what you want and I'll tell you the price." "I would like a Garnecia Elephantus." Hmm. I "only have one, so I'm not willing to sell it. Perhaps you would have a Machine King?" "Yes I happen to have one of those." "I'll trade you, my Garnecia Elephantus for your Machine King. Deal?" "Yes, thank you." They swapped cards and went their separate ways. 'Bandit Keith, your deck is now complete. And all you had to do was trade away one of your three Garnecia Elephantus's. That guy was a sucker.' With that Bandit Keith disappeared into the crowd. "You Pushed father off a cliff! How can you say he deserved it?" Seto backed off from his ranting adoptive brother, Gozaburo's true son, Noah. Seto took off his tunic top revealing tons of scars. "He did this to me, he killed innocents, and he was an ass! That's why he deserved it!" Noah was about to yell back when a tall guard dressed in armor walked into the room. "Seto Kaiba, as the king's main advisor he gas sent me to inform you that by Gozaburo's tragic death you are now the kingdom champion. That is all," and he left the room. Noah was too shocked to say anything, and if he had Seto would have been put to death for treason. Yugi woke up as sun's first rays peeked in their tent. Tea sat by a fire she had built up. Tristan and Joey were still fast asleep in the tent. "Morning Tea." "Good morning, Yugi." "I'd better wake up those two," Yugi said motioning toward the tent, "we need to be getting off soon." "Those two snore really loudly." "Yeah." Yugi and Tea leaned closer and closer until, "Yeah hot action right here!" Yugi and Tea pulled away, blushing, while Joey and Tristan were sniggering. "Come let's go," Yugi said while saddling up his horse. "Nice horses. I'll duel ya for them," a strange voice said. "Show yourself," Tristan yelled while pulling out his sword. A teenage girl with blonde hair walked out of the forest. Joey's jaw dropped to the ground. "I'm Mai. Now do you want to duel or not?" "I'll duel," Joey said while stepping up. "Joey, are you sure? I mean this could get rough." "Thanks for your concern, Yug, but I've been training two years for this. Bring it Mai." "Okay then" She walked into a clearing through some trees. Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Tea followed along with the horses that carried their gear. "Let's duel," Joey and Mai shouted at the same time. Mai started off playing Harpie Lady and Elegant Egotist, getting her The Harpie Lady Sisters. Joey had no chance for half the game, simply playing cards in defense mode that got trounced. "Now I'll finish you Joey. It's your last move, play it wisely." Joey picked up his card, Time Wizard. 'Time Wizard!! How's that going to save me?! Oh yeah, It has an effect. And my baby dragon is still on the field. Here goes nothing' "I play Time Wizard in attack mode, then I'll flip my Baby Dragon into attack mode also. Time Wizard, Time Roulette!" The little needle spun and landed dead center in a time machine. "Yeah! Not only does it weaken your monsters, but it also turns my Baby Dragon into a Thousand Dragon! Thousand Dragon attack!" Thousand Dragon rears back its head and unleashes a fireball that destroys Mai's Harpie Lady's and her Life Points. "Okay. You win. What do you want from me?" "We want you to come with us!" Joey and Tristan chorused. "We could use another duelist of your skill." "Okay. I'll go get my horse." Everyone face-faulted. Ryou walked along in the forest staying off of the roads. "Hey you!" 'Huh?' Ryou turned around to see a short guy with purple bangs. "Are you a duelist," Ryou asked. "Yeah, I am! Let's duel!" Ryou walked over to the guy. "You're about to be stomped out by my dinos!" "Let's just duel." "Fine, you stupid albino." Ryou was ticked "It's time to duel!" Ryou went first. "I play one card face down and one card face down in defense mode." The cards appeared in the meadow they were in. "Fine, I play Two-Headed King Rex in attack mode! Two-Headed King Rex attack!" "You've activated my Morphing Jar! We both discard our hands and draw five cards. Ryou looked at his new cards. He had his favorite, the Change of Heart, then he had Morphing Jar, Monster Reborn, White Magical Hat and Pot of Greed. "Okay, I'll play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Magical Ghost and Dragon Zombie. "I play Dragon Zombie in attack mode and use Monster Reborn to revive your Serpent Knight Dragon to my side." Rex groaned and drew a card. "I play one card face down in defense mode. Ryou drew, but it didn't matter. "I play Change of Heart to take control of your card. Now I'll switch your Uraby into attack mode and have Serpent Knight Dragon attack you directly for 2350. I win." Rex fell on the ground and sobbed. GPK: Wow, that was longer than I meant to write. Guess I got carried away. ESGP:dueling Seto again Now I'll play Emergency Rations to gain 1000 LP by sacrificing my Polymerization card from the field. Seto: 'What is with him and that tuna card?' 


End file.
